Animal feedstuffs used to feed, for instance, poultry, cattle, and swine, are generally made from grains, including wheat, barley, and corn. In producing the feed, the raw ingredients are typically mixed together and milled to a particular size. The granulated stock is then subjected to various process steps in producing a pelletized feed. In particular, during production of the feed pellets, the raw ingredients are cooked and exposed to high temperatures.
In some applications, once the feed pellets or feed granules are formed, it is desirable to add other various additives to the feed. For instance, these additives may include diet supplements, such as vitamins and flavorants, additives that aid in the digestion of the feed, such as enzymes or additives that are beneficial to the environment by reducing elements that are accumulating in the soil. Unfortunately, many feed additives cannot be added during production of the feed because of their sensitivity to higher temperatures and other process conditions. Thus, many additives must be combined with the feed after the feed pellets or feed granules are formed.
Common additives that are applied to animal feeds can be either liquids or solids. When the additive is in solid form, the additive is typically combined with a liquid and the resulting suspension is applied to the feed material. Various problems exist, however, in preventing the additive from settling in the suspension, in handling the suspension, and in applying the suspension uniformly to the feed material. Also, problems have been encountered in selecting a proper liquid carrier for the solid additive.
When the additive is in liquid form, the additive can be applied directly to the feed composition. In some systems, however, the liquid additive is diluted and possibly combined with other liquid additives before being applied to the animal feed.
The present invention is generally directed to improved additive handling systems for applying solid and liquid additives to a feed composition. The systems of the present invention are adapted to apply additives continuously and uniformly to the feed. Other advantages and benefits will be described or will be made apparent from the following description.